Il vento e la terra
by Lilith Noor Daimon
Summary: Dopo la guerra contro i draghi antichi, Tian Wu e Xuan Feng scoprono di amarsi.


La stanza era illuminata damalcune lucerne di alabastro, che spandevano una delicata luce dorata sui pavimenti, d'un candore marmoreo e creava sui muri, anche essi candidi, delle ombre fluttuanti, che sembravano degli spiriti privi di corpo emersi dagli inferi

Degli incensieri lignei, finemente istoriati di delicati disegni floreali, spandevano per tutta la stanza un esile filo di fumo bianco, che si alzava in lievi volute verso il soffitto, su cui campeggiava, immersa in un cielo d'un azzurro celeste, simile aquello d'una aquamarina, il disegno di una gigantesca aquila dalle ali argentee spiegate, che sembrava pronta a spiccare il volo.

Tian Wu, steso su un letto, situato al centro della stanza, consultava un testo di strategia militare, lo sguardo apparentemente attento. Xuan Feng gli aveva detto che doveva parlargli e i suoi occhi sembravano brillare di serietà e la sua voce pareva tremare...

 _E allora perché ritardava?_

 _Perché si comportava in maniera irresponsabile?_

 _Alle volte non comprendeva le azioni del suo amico più caro._

-Amico...-ripetè, sorpreso. Lunghi mesi erano trascorsi dalla fine della guerra e, in quel lungo lasso di tempo, aveva avuto modo di riflettere sul legame che li univa ormai da un tempo remoto...

E la conclusione di quelle meditazioni l'aveva turbato.

 _Xuan Feng era per lui ben più di un caro amico._

Strinse la mano sul lenzuolo. Non voleva ricordare, ma la sua mente in quel momento aveva il sopravvento sulla sua volontà...

 _Era riuscito a portare fuori Xuan Feng dal campo di battaglia, zuppo di sangue e corpi marcescenti._

 _-Come ho potuto essere così sciocco?-pensava ossessivamente, avanzando nelle profondità del bosco. Le parole di Pan Gu ancora martellavano la sua mente..._

 _Per quell'essere immondo lui e i suoi compagni erano solo strumenti di una politica crudele non al servizio dell'ordine cosmico, ma per la crudele voluttà di pochi._

 _E a un simile abominio, lui, il maresciallo dei cieli*, si era prestato, incapace di andare oltre quanto gli era stato insegnato da una età remota._

 _E quale era stata la conseguenza di tutto questo? Xuan Feng stava morendo!_

 _Si era fermato e, toltosi il mantello, che gli era servito da fasciatura, lo aveva posato sotto il collo del compagno, per impedirgli di soffocare._

 _-Maledizione..-aveva imprecato, stringendosi il petto ferito con la mano, da cui zampillava violento il sangue, come acqua da un tubo forato. Il dolore divorava il suo corpo e le sue ferite erano serie, ma non poteva lasciare morire il suo migliore amico..._

 _Il suo orgoglio e il suo onore gli impedivano di assistere inerte all'agonia dolorosa di colui che, negli anni, era riuscito ad andare oltre il suo carattere burbero e orgoglioso..._

 _-Te lo devo amico mio...-aveva mormorato e, con uno sforzo supremo, aveva lasciato fluire l'energia trascendente dalle sue mani. Probabilmente, sarebbe morto definitavemente, ma non gli importava..._

 _Ad un tratto, però, una debole mano si era posata sul suo polso._

 _-Tian Wu... Ti prego non sforzarti... Non per salvare me...-aveva sussurrato Xuan Feng e lo aveva guardato, le iridi di topazio azzurro colme di malinconia e un dolce sorriso sul volto pallido e sofferente._

 _-Cosa stai dicendo? Sei il mio migliore amico.-aveva sussultato, la voce incrinata dalla disperazione._

 _Un leggero sorriso aveva sollevato le labbra, rosse di sangue, dell'altro Re Saggio._

 _-Non voglio che tu muoia...-aveva spiegato, ma le ultime parole si erano spente in un accesso di tosse dolorosa, che aveva distorto i suoi lineamenti in una maschera di dolore._

 _Tian Wu, con delicatezza, lo aveva abbracciato, poi, lentamente, lo aveva disteso sul terreno, affinché non soffocasse. Davvero non poteva fare nulla per salvare il suo migliore amico?_

 _Xuan Feng, con uno sforzo supremo, aveva sollevato la mano destra e l'aveva stretta debolmente attorno a quella di lui, che aveva compreso e ricambiato il gesto._

 _-Non lasciarmi da solo... Ti chiedo solo questo...- gli aveva chiesto e i suoi occhi, per alcuni istanti, avevano brillato di una luce malinconica._

 _Il guerriero aveva annuito, il cuore infranto dalla sofferenza, e con mano impacciata gli aveva sfiorato la testa. Dunque lui, il più potente dei Re Saggi, era impotente dinanzi all'agonia dolorosa del suo migliore amico?_

 _-Resterò.-aveva detto semplicemente._

 _-Odio le scene melodrammatiche. Soprattutto quando sono inutili.-aveva esordito ad un tratto una voce a loro ben nota._

 _-Zen Chan?- avevano mormorato entrambi, sorpresi. Perché lui era lì?_

 _Il loro compagno era a poca distanza da loro e il suo corpo sottile era avvolto da un'aura nivea, che sembrava riempire il bosco di un'energia vivificante._

 _Decine di fiori policromi sorgevano dalla terra, riempiendo l'aria di un gradevole profumo, e gli alberi prossimi alla morte palpitavano di nuova vitalità, appesantiti dal carico di foglie dai lucidi bagliori smeraldini e di frutta dalle forme varie._

 _Lentamente, Zen Chan si era chinato e aveva posato le mani sul petto di Xuan Feng, che si era profondamente addormentato, un leggero sorriso sul volto finalmente libero dal dolore._

 _Qualche minuto dopo, l'ascetico Sage King aveva placato l'emissione di energia e si era avvicinato a lui._

 _-Non preoccuparti per sue ferite non erano mortali e, se non fossi stato ferito, avresti potuto curarlo anche tu.-aveva spiegato con voce calma l'altro e lo aveva curato._

 _In quel momento, aveva sentito il cuore libero da una oppressione insopportabile. Il suo migliore amico era salvo..._

 _La morte era stata da lui stornata._

 _-Grazie, Zen Chan.-_

-Ah! Ah! Ah! Sei sempre il solito!-esplose ad un tratto la voce divertita di Xuan Feng.

Tian Wu alzò lo sguardo dal libro e, per qualche istante, il respiro gli si fermò. Perché guardava il suo amico in un modo così diverso?

Un lungo hanfu bianco, ornato sulle maniche da elaborati ricami dorati e stretto in vita da una cintura celeste, scendeva lungo il corpo muscoloso del Re Saggio e, dall'orlo della tunica si intravedevano i piedi, nudi.

I suoi capelli candidi erano tenuti sollevati in forma allungata da uno spillone d'oro, da cui pendevano delle catenelle del medesimo materiale ornate di perle candide, scintillanti di bagliori nivei, e il suo collo era cinto da una collana d'oro, terminante in un'acquamarina che sembrava racchiudere nei suoi cristalli il colore del cielo.

-Mi avevi detto che dovevi dirmi qualcosa. Di che si tratta?-chiese brusco il maresciallo dei cieli e le sue iridi si fissarono, indagatrici e attente, in quelle del compagno.

Il guerriero controllore delle tempeste si irrigidì. Lo sguardo del suo amico, in quel momento, lo faceva sentire nudo e indifeso...

Eppure, doveva dirgli la verità.

Aveva perso moltissimo tempo godendo della disponibilità di dee graziose, ma nessuna aveva preso il suo cuore.

Anzi, dopo ogni esperienza, sentiva la morsa dolorosa dell'insoddisfazione straziargli l'anima...

E invece quel suo amico brusco e orgoglioso lo aveva legato a sé!

E solo nel corso di quella guerra aveva compreso i veri sentimenti che lo legavano al suo fraterno e ruvido amico.

Con passo leggero, si avvicinò a Tian Wu, gli prese il volto tra le mani e, dopo alcuni istanti, lo baciò sulle labbra.

L'altro Re Saggio appoggiò la mano destra sulla nuca del più giovane e, con una leggera pressione delle dita, lo indusse ad approfondire il contatto. Amore.

Quando le loro labbra si erano sfiorate, la verità di quel legame così profondo era balenata luminosa nella sua mente

Amava quel suo amico che, oltre una maschera di allegria e vivacità, nascondeva un animo nobile e puro.

Qualche minuto dopo, i volti dei due guerrieri si separarono e le mani di Xuan Feng, lievi come fiocchi di neve, sfiorarono il volto di Tian Wu. Gli piacevano quei lineamenti duri, ma regolari...

-Ti amo.-gli confessò con semplicità. In quel momento, una quieta felicità spirava nel suo cuore, simile ad un vento di primavera.

Il suo amico più caro ricambiava i suoi sentimenti con la medesima intensità, ne era certo.

Mentre lo accarezzava, aveva scorto sul suo volto magnifico l'ombra di un sorriso e una luce intensa aveva illanguidito lievemente il suo sguardo, solitamente fermo e deciso.

L'orgoglio ergeva tra il suo amico e gli altri una fortezza, che però lui era riuscito a oltrepassare.

A lui non servivano parole per comprendere il cuore del maresciallo dei cieli (1)

Il più forte dei Re Saggi, sollevò la mano e gli accarezzò la testa, indugiando indeciso sull'aureo spillone che teneva ferma la sua acconciatura. Avvertiva il bisogno di proseguire in quella conoscenza così intima...

-Toglimelo.-lo incoraggiò dolce l'altro guerriero e le sue lunghe dita sfiorarono le labbra sottili del compagno, che le dischiuse, deliziato.

Poi, con un gesto impacciato, strinse tra le dita il gioiello e lo sfilò.

I lisci capelli candidi dell'altro, liberi dalla loro prigionia, caddero dolcemente sulle sue ampie spalle, simili ad un manto di nivea seta e Xuan Feng, lento, avvicinò il volto a quello del compagno. Avvertiva in quel momento una brama dolcissima del suo compagno...

-Voglio andare oltre.-gli confessò e gli sfiorò i capelli castanei. Aveva bisogno di condividere con lui quel desiderio...

Se Tian Wu avesse voluto, sarebbe stato meraviglioso, ne era sicuro.

-Allora continua. Che cosa aspetti?-domandò l'altro Re Saggio, un leggero sorriso sulle labbra sottili e la voce vibrante di benevola ironia. Anche lui desiderava continuare quell'approccio...

Xuan Feng, felice, gli sorrise a sua volta e, con passione, lo baciò di nuovo.

Qualche tempo dopo, Xuan Feng, estenuato, si abbandonò sul petto nudo del compagno, che gli cinse le spalle nude col braccio.

-E' stato sublime...-pensò e accarezzò con la mano sinistra il volto dell'altro. Tian Wu, solitamente così schivo e orgoglioso, si era totalmente abbandonato ai suoi baci e alle sue carezze...

E questa fiducia faceva palpitare il suo cuore di orgoglio e felicità.

I suoi gemiti di piacere alimentavano un desiderio quasi doloroso, che solo un forte orgasmo aveva temporaneamente placato.

L'altro, con un gesto calmo, gli carezzò la pelle nuda. Non aveva mai conosciuto una simile passione ed era stata un'esperienza magnifica...

Xuan Feng aveva amato, vezzeggiato e coccolato il suo corpo con una cura assai accentuata, nonostante fosse consapevole della sua resistenza...

E tale tenerezza, nonostante tutto, era a lui gradita.

In quel momento, una piacevole stanchezza avvolgeva entrambi, inchiodandoli al letto.

Sorrise, divertito. Non avrebbe mai pensato che un amplesso potesse essere sfibrante quanto un duro allenamento...

-Tian Wu...-lo chiamò il compagno, interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri.

-Che c'è?-chiese l'interpellato.

-Sono stanco... Ti dispiace se resto qui?-domandò il Re Saggio padrone dei venti e, dopo alcuni istanti, si addormentò.

-No. Mio amato vento fantasma. (2)-rispose Tian Wu e, dopo avere coperto entrambi con un lenzuolo, si addormentò anche lui.

1)Tian Wu significa "maresciallo dei cieli".

2) Xuan Feng significa "vento fantasma"


End file.
